Pleasantries
by Beaslays
Summary: It was only a brief respite, but it was enough for them to drop their masks. Drabble. Garland x WoL.


**Pairing:** Garland x Warrior of Light**  
Word Count:** 654**  
Rating:** T**  
Summary:** It was only a brief respite, but it was enough for them to drop their masks.**  
Warnings:** Sort of shonen-ai and implied sex.**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters and the world they live in. All of that belongs to Square Enix.**  
**

* * *

**Pleasantries**

"I have you in my power now."

Garland's voice had taken on a hushed tone, almost like a whisper. The Warrior said nothing in reply, instead raising a hand and placing it on the former's arm around him. Garland held him tightly, close to the larger man's body.

He had woken here like this. Naked and in Garland's arms. His memories had been foggy, and he had little idea as to why such a situation had come about.

He did remember vaguely, though, stumbling into the Chaos Shrine, his body and mind exhausted from another day of fights and taking care of his comrades. Garland had been there, surprised, maybe, at seeing his archenemy come to him. They might have exchanged a few words, but he remembered clearly that Garland had begun stripping him of his armor, and—

It had been…pleasant.

"Do you, now?" he murmured. Behind him, Garland laughed, pulling him even closer.

"I could do as I wish to you," said Garland, raising one hand and running his fingers through the Warrior's silver hair. "I could murder you. I could use you against your beloved comrades. I could enslave you, make you my toy. I could give you as a gift to Chaos. Perhaps even Sephiroth or the Emperor—I hear they are both fascinated with you. I could do anything I want with you right now."

"But you will not do any of those," said the Warrior, closing his eyes and leaning back onto Garland, "You say you could, yet you sound as though…you will not."

He could feel the warmth of Garland's breath on the back of his neck.

They sat in silence and the Warrior closed his eyes. The urge to turn around, to look at Garland, grew stronger and stronger with each passing moment. A part of him wanted to push Garland away and to go back to his comrades. To make everything the way it had always been….

"Are we truly meant to fight without end?" he said, opening his eyes. He heard Garland chuckle.

"There is no end to our fighting, Warrior," said the Knight, "We are trapped in this cycle of conflict…"

"Yet, we were able to…" the Warrior stopped, before sighing. "Perhaps we are able to do as we wish within this cycle."

"You make little sense."

"This cycle makes little sense. You claim that we are doomed to eternal conflict…Perhaps it need not be conflict born from hate."

Garland shifted, letting the Warrior fall off his lap and onto the floor. The Warrior tensed as he felt rough, scarred hands grip his shoulders.

"I suppose you would rather we be friends now," said Garland, his grip tightening.

"That…"

He heard Garland laugh, loud and booming and filling the Shrine. He squirmed under Garland's hands, trying to turn and catch even a glimpse of the Knight's face. Garland only laughed once more, his grip firm enough to keep the Warrior in place. Briefly, he considered mustering the strength to break out of Garland's hold, but something kept him from doing so.

Finally, he stopped, instead turning his gaze to the cracked ceiling of the Shrine.

"That would be nice," he said, softly as he leaned back once more, "Perhaps even for just one day. This cycle…Garland, it tires me."

"…If you are so tired, then perhaps you should rest."

"Hmm…" The Warrior closed his eyes, feeling Garland's arms around him once more. He remembered, vaguely, that his comrades had planned on spending tomorrow resting and getting to know each other better. A day to be wasted when they could be making progress in their task.

Besides, there was only one person who could possibly know him completely.

"…Perhaps I will, but only for today."

Garland just laughed, and the Warrior felt a hand brush against his cheek.

"We have all eternity, Warrior."

They sat in each other's silent company for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Random Author's Notes:** Aah, Garland and Warrior of Light. I am madly in love with this pairing, and I'm blaming Pixiv for that, what with all the beautiful "June Bride of Light" stuff around. Let's just say WoL in a _wedding_ dress is both amusing and scary.

All in all, Garland and Warrior of Light form an interesting dynamic…and I have this huge urge to explore it more. The Knight and the Warrior…haha…Yes, I definitely want to write more about this relationship.

As for_ why_ I wrote this story? …Well, today is January 1, 2010 (here in Asia, at least). I wanted to write something for it, and thought, why not use the 1/1 pairing?

There's a also a reason for the title, but this A/N is getting too long for my taste. So I'll leave it to you guys to figure out.

One last thing. Garland is _such_ a bitch to write X.X

**Acknowledgement:** Garland's little speech about what he could do to WoL in this fic is a nod to meiflower's own Garland/WoL fic, which partially inspired this fic. I am now officially urging you to go and read her beautifully crafted fics (they're all slash though).


End file.
